All Due Warning
by Amorisa
Summary: One shot. Post-series. DG and Glitch return to the cave, only to find a warning that should not have been overlooked. A Tin Man Challenge fic.


**Title:** "All Due Warning"  
**Author:** Rissy James  
**Characters:** DG, Glitch, and Tutor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** One-shot. Post-series. _DG and Glitch return to the cave, only to find a warning that should not have been overlooked.  
_

**Author's Note:** Written for Challenge 11-A ("Things Unseen") at tm_challenge over on Livejournal. Voted 2nd place.

* * *

**All Due Warning**

When it had first been suggested that DG revisit the site of the Witch's imprisonment – that dark,echoing place within the heart of Finaqua – she'd resolutely shaken her head, as if so simple a gesture could banish her fear and memories.

Tutor may have been unwilling to let DG get away so easily, but Glitch wasn't so sure. After all, the things that snapped DG's mouth shut and hushed her into contemplative silence, the things that widened her blue eyes to the size – and exact shade – of his mother's tea saucers were usually the things that made lesser men (namely him, four-times-braver or not) quake in their boots and squeak in terror.

It took weeks of cajoling and convincing. Neither the hard glares of the Tin Man nor the gentle prodding of the Viewer seemed to move her. Finally, it was Azkadellia (begged by Glitch, in turn bribed by Toto) that changed DG's mind.

The next morning, the youngest princess appeared, bomber jacket dug out of the cavernous recesses of her closet. Glitch hadn't seen the leathery relic in over an annual. Now, she wore it zipped to the throat, as if trying to ward off further evil.

Her childish superstition aside, Tutor was delighted. After breakfast, he, DG, and Glitch set out for the most secret of places in all the O.Z.

Deep in the quiet woods, where the rocky outcrops and fallen trees created a near impassible landscape, DG stood at the gaping mouth of the cave, warily eyeing the symbols carved into the rock-face, so eerily similar to the ones inside.

"It will be good for you to face this fear," Tutor said.

DG rolled her eyes, giving an unladylike snort of disbelief.

Glitch spoke up then, ever the peace-keeper. "It tells the story of Light and Dark," he told her, pointing out the appropriate symbols. "It's like a narrative."

"Like the cave-paintings of Lascaux?" she asked him. "I'd always wanted to go to France to see them. I guess I never will."

Tutor cleared his throat, brought the conversation back on track. "Light and Dark were sisters, pitted against each other by greed. It is perhaps why the old witch's hold on your sister was so easily attained. They shared a common bond."

"No, it was so easy because I left her behind. I practically handed my sister over on a platter."

DG pursed her lips until they all but disappeared into the paleness of her face. Tutor and Glitch shared an uneasy glance as she took a deep breath and headed into the cave. The two men lit their lanterns and followed suit.

The tunnel was unchanged since their last visit. The Queen had forbade any and all from the dark place and the woods beyond. Harder to convince DG to return had been convincing the mother that the daughter was in no danger. The Cains had scouted the area and found nothing; only that had changed Her Majesty's mind.

Ahead of them, DG's footsteps in her soft-soled shoes was drowned out by the heavier scraping of her escorts' feet. She pointed out more symbols, and Glitch read them for her. "This is a retelling of the prophecy. Shows you how old it is, huh? You know, some scholars believe that 'the stillness between' refers to a third daughter, an illegitimate one."

Deeper they went, coming closer to the ruined statue that had served as the barrier of the witch's prison. Finally, DG stopped short, just before the illumination cast by the lanterns hit the rugged features of the stone face.

"I need to stop a minute, guys."

Tutor looked about to argue, but Glitch piped up first. "All righty, Deeg. Take your time."

She put her hands over her face, drawing in her breaths slowly and releasing them again. If she was attempting to calm herself, he hoped she was successful. After a minute, she leaned up against the wall, near where three timbers were propped up, unused and forgotten by the builders of the tunnel.

Glitch set his lantern down on the floor and stood in front of her. "You okay, doll?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

The group lapsed into uncomfortable silence. DG didn't seem intent on moving, and he wasn't about to coax her into anything. After five minutes had passed, however, his own natural inquisitiveness began to take root and his feet began to fidget on their own. He picked up his lantern again; the light swayed as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. The spaces between the timbers to DG's left were illuminated – maybe for the first time in centuries – and something caught his eye.

"Wait a –" he mumbled. He handed his lantern to DG. One by one, he carefully removed the rotting timbers, dropping them to the ground with a resounding clatter. He ran his hands over the walls, turning his skin black but revealing slowly more symbols cut into the soft rock.

"Look at that," Tutor said appreciatively, holding up his own lantern to aid Glitch.

Glitch's brain was whirring as it worked in harmony with his eyes to decipher the message. His jaw dropped, and a breathy laugh shook his shoulders. "I don't believe it!"

DG jumped away from the wall. "What does it say? Another prophecy? I swear, if it's –"

Glitch shook his head. "No, not another prophecy."

"Then what is it?"

"Well," Glitch said, running his fingers over the symbols again. "It says, '_Danger, sealed evil ahead. No food or drinks allowed in tunnel. Children under twelve must be accompanied by an adult.'_"


End file.
